things must change
by kittyk20
Summary: lily and the maurders are all in 7th year they need to learn how to deal with the real world throw in heartache, arguments, love and a war only choas will ensue...


**Chapter one**

**A/N: I have decided to write a new story I have a bad case of writers block for my old story so I'm going to run with this story and see where it takes me… please read and review**

**I do not own harry potter! Wish I did but I don't**

She stood on the platform, waiting for her friends to meet her outside the compartment. Sorrow filled her heart as she watched parents saying goodbye to their kids as they headed back to school, a silent tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered all the times her parents had been there to wish her well on her first day back at school. This was the first year they wouldn't be there for her and she wished now more than ever that her sister hadn't run away nearly 4 years ago.

She wished she could go back to a month and a half ago and instead of choosing to go to the mall with Kerry she had stayed at home and had tea with her mom and friends, maybe then Voldemort wouldn't have felt the need to kill her parents maybe they would still be there wishing her well on the first day of her last year at school. The more she thought about it, the more she couldn't help feeling disappointed in her old friend for joining the dark side why had he not stood up for her parents .

'LILY!' she heard a distant voice calling to her breaking her out of her depressing thoughts, she turned to see were the all too familiar voice was calling to her and there they were standing just a few feet away from her, her two best friends Kerry-lee Adams and Jessica Roberts. Kerry was the pretty one of the group every boy pined over her but she never found any of them good enough for her, she had blond her and blue eye she was tall and slim and was always dressed to impress.

Jessica was the complete opposite her brunette hair hang in a bob just below her ears she had brown eyes was short and slightly plump and was generally a tom boy. Then there was Lily Evans she had fiery red hair green eyes and was somewhere in-between her two friends in weight and height.

She watched as her friends ran over to her and encircled her in a group hug, at that minute she didn't mind the sympathy and then the small voice in the back of her head suddenly spoke up, she knew she had stop showing this weakness if she was going to survive her 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

'Come on guys we need to get on the train, I have head girl duties to attend to' she broke through to them and they pulled apart. Both girls knew Lily would never show any sign of emotion she had a wall built around her and believed emotion was a sign of weakness so instead of saying anything they followed their friend onto the train.

'So? Who do you think is going to be head boy this year? Out of all the 7th year prefects, I think Remus will be the best candidate' lily tried to ease the tension that had erupted amongst the three girls.

'ooh I hope it is, he is so cute and down to earth, if only we could hang out with him for a little while' Jess squealed as Kerry gave her a look implying that Jess shouldn't gone down that road but lily missed the looked completely.

'Jess you know why we can't hang out with him, it's all…' lily started.

"POTTERS FAULT' Kerry and Jess chorused

'That boy makes my blood boil! I wish he would just…' lily tried again

'Lily have you seen the time? You better get heading to the prefects compartment. Don't want to neglect your head girl duties' Kerry suddenly exclaimed.

'Crap, I'll see you guys in a few!' lily shouted as she ran out the compartment.

Lily ran down the train, she couldn't believe she had forgotten about her head girl duties. She was disappointed in herself she had never forgotten her duties before she was always so controlled when it came to school, it was really important to her. Lily knew she had to keep up her grades if she wanted to get a good job at the end of the year.

She was concentrating so hard on her own thoughts that she didn't realize that someone was standing directly in front of her, as she ran down the train in less than a minute she suddenly found herself lying on the floor staring up at a fellow Gryffindor. He had black hair that hang to his shoulders, his black eyes were filled with laughter as he looked down at Lily sprawled out on the floor, he had handsome features but Lily was most certainly not interested in being friends with him due to the company he kept.

'Black, are you going to stand there laughing or are you actually ganna be a man and help me off the floor?' lily snarled as she looked up at none other than Sirius Black.

'sorry, miss lily-bean but you look to comfortable, lying on the floor' Sirius responded laughing some more, this just caused Lily to scowl even further as she hoisted herself back up onto her feet. 'Off the prefects compartment, lily-bean?' he asked throwing her a wink.

'Black could you possibly get out of my way, I have more important things to attend to' she snarled at him

'Aaw come on lily-bean try and have a little fun for once, my bedroom is always open' he smiled at her and suddenly she felt very revolted.

'I would sleep with you, even if I was on fire and you were the last wand on earth' she spat at him as she pushed him out of the way and stormed off down the train to the prefects' compartment.

Lily wished Remus Lupin had been able to get some sense into his friends; they needed to grow up if any of them were going to get good jobs. She stormed into the prefects' compartment ten minutes late she took a look around and noticed hardly any prefects had arrived yet. Lily sat down at the head of the table and began to wonder who would be in the seat next to her, she didn't mind who it was as long as it wasn't Severus Snape. She still couldn't believe they had once been friends.

She drew in a heavy sigh. Everybody that knew Lily knew not to talk about it; it hurt her even to just think about it. She was heavy in thought when the compartment door flew open and boisterous laughter filled the room breaking through Lily's thoughts, she glanced up to see who had entered and found herself rendered speechless momentarily.

'Potter? What the hell are you doing here?' she spat at the 17 year old boy standing in front of here. 'This is the prefects' compartment, so you're not allowed to be here. Remus you should know better…' she trailed off before reopening her mouth, 'I don't want to hear it potter just get out!' lily was livid to say the least.

'You can't kick me out of my own compartment Evans I have every right to be in this compartment as you do' James potter softly replied leaving lily confused and bewildered.

'I'm head girl, potter, and you're not even a prefect, how dare you undermine my authority now get out' lily was getting increasingly frustrated and then there was a smile breaking out on James' face

'well miss Evans looks like we'll be sharing more than a compartment this year, as you see this year I'm head boy and sorry but nothing we can do about that… now Evans will you please go out with me so this year can be easier on us?' he gave lily a lopsided smile, the smile that made all the girls at Hogwarts swoon over him, but lily wasn't falling for it.

'Potter I'm hoping this is the last time I have to tell you this but I will NEVER go out with you, now since I'm going to be working with you this year I suggest you sit down and let me do most of the talking…' before lily could say another word the compartment door flew open again and suddenly the compartment was flooded with the sound of happy talk as the rest of the prefects came strolling into the compartment. Slowly the talking died down as the prefects spotted James and lily glaring out each other nobody said a word and then…

'OH NO! please don't tell me we have you two idiots as the heads this year' the voice was greasy and sneering but lily's heart skipped a beat she knew that voice very well, that voice belonged to her ex best friend Severus Snape. Lily dropped her eyes to the floor and stepped back from James she took a look around and realized this was not the time to be arguing with James she had to get down with business and talk to the prefects'

'ok guys, it's a new year and we have a lot to do this year so please sit down and let's get started' lily began. 'this year we will be holding 4 balls and it will be up to all the 7th year students to plane the fourth one the other 3 will be planned by the entire prefects body, now please I need all ideas for the Christmas ball written on a piece of parchment and handed to me by next Friday. Now I think some of us need to be reminded that curfew is 9pm for first and second years 10pm for third and fourth year students and for the rest of the school is 11pm, the penalty for students out after curfew is immediate detention… no exceptions!' she paused

'Oh and prefects don't forget to have some fun once in a while' James interrupted before lily could continue

'James shut it!' lily cried out in frustration. 'if you all would like to remain prefects I would suggest you don't follow in James' footsteps and set good examples for the younger students of this school'

It was 2 hours later after lily had finished her speech and after many arguments between lily and James had broken out, that the prefects all left the compartment to petrol the halls and join up with their friends, James was walking with Remus back to their compartment and he couldn't get the look of lily's face every time an argument would break out. It was the fiery anger he saw in her eyes every time he tried to speak to her, he couldn't understand why she still hated him.

James and Remus entered the compartment they were sharing with their friends, Sirius Black and peter Pettigrew, James was deep in thought and didn't hear Sirius calling to him.

'JAMES!' Sirius yelled finally breaking through James' thoughts. 'dude, get your mind off of lily's sexy ass and back to the pranks we need to pull tonight at the welcome back feast' Sirius was like a little kid on Christmas at just the thought of being able to play pranks on the Slytherin's again, but James wasn't so sure it was a good idea, this was his last year to show lily that he had grown up it was his last chance to get her to go out with him and he was afraid that if he didn't get her to agree soon he would never get what he wanted more than anything in the world.

'I was thinking why don't we go and join the 7th year girls in their compartment' James suggested the confused looks on his friends faces told him that he had completely lost it.

'James you do realize that at least 2 of those girls hate our guts? Right?' Sirius commented on James request.

'No Sirius, you have it all wrong, Jessica hates your guts and lily hates James' guts peter and I are safe' Remus snorted with an evil grin. 'And as I do recall you tried to get into Jessica's panties for the fun off it'

'hey that's an insult to guys everywhere, not my fault those girls don't know how to have a little fun, Kerry might know how to have fun but lily and jess don't know fun if it hit him in the face' Sirius snorted rolling his eyes but before he could say another word James had risen out of his seat and was walking out the compartment.

Sirius, peter and Remus were quick to follow sharing bewildered look as they all walked out the compartment and down to the end of the train to the girls compartment, James was the first to enter the compartment, the first thing he noticed was the flicker of annoyance in lily's eyes before she went back to discussing clothing styles with Kerry.

'Hey girls we were just wondering if you would like to join us in a game of exploding snap?' James asked hesitantl

Kerry agreed almost immediately, Jessica wasn't far behind and lily finally agreed realizing she had been out voted. They spent the rest of the train ride talking and laughing and playing exploding Snape, lily had never realized how much fun hanging out with the marauders could be, as long as she kept away from James, and James had never realized how incredibly stunning lily's laugh was he wished he could make her laugh more often but both of them felt the tension growing between them neither wanting to ruin the care free laughter that could be heard from their compartment.

As the train pulled into Hogsmead station, and everybody got off the train James pulled lily aside he was intending on telling her how he truly felt about her, he wanted to tell her that he didn't see her as some prize that he thought she was worth more than that but as he looked into her green eyes the words got stuck in his throat and instead of talking he let instinct take over and he pulled her towards him and at first he had his arms wrapped around her, as he felt her tense in his arms he looked down at her and kissed her.

**A/N oh no a cliffhanger how is Lily going to react to James kiss will she finally give in to James and go out with him? Only time will tell so stay tuned and find out what happens next…**

**Please read and review **


End file.
